


lips

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Little paragraphs about how each of the 3h characters kiss and show their love.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Black Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> imagine any ship u like in these, I left them purposely nongendered and vague. enjoy!  
> my twitter is @wrcassnessa

Edelgard kisses slowly, like she’s not sure she’s ever going to have the opportunity again and wants to savor it as much as she possibly can. Gloved hands come to one’s face, gently holding them steady for her. Every kiss from her is meaningful- she’s trusting with the deepest parts of her heart, despite knowing the risks.

Hubert kisses briefly, small pecks here and there. He prefers to show his affection through acts of loyalty both on and off the battlefield, whether that is staying up late with them planning the next fight in great detail or having fresh cold water after one finishes training. It’s all about service with Hubert. 

Ferdinand kisses wholeheartedly, easily excitable and always wanting more, more, _more._ He pulls one as close as he possibly can but always tries to get closer; Ferdinand lives for the affection and attention. He kisses all the time, before, during, and after fights, after he wakes up, before he goes to sleep. And with each kiss, he only grows more passionate. 

Dorothea kisses softly. Lips, forehead, nose, fingers, directly over one’s heart, she gently places kisses all on one’s body. She’s not used to genuine affection- a diva must live as though they have experienced everything, but in reality, Dorothea is simply trying her hardest to learn love, and it shows through her kisses. 

Bernadetta kisses skittishly. She’d never been kissed before Garreg Mach, leading to her kisses being inexperienced and short. She never holds a kiss for too long- hates being in the same position for any extended period of time. She’s always sure that they’re going to pull away in the next moment and tell her off, but she tries her best to put her whole heart in each kiss despite them being fast, and it shows. 

Linhardt kisses lazily- a small but drawn out kiss just after he wakes up only for him to fall right back asleep afterwards. He doesn’t kiss often, only in the quiet moments where he and one are able to find moments of peace in a constantly moving and changing world. 

Caspar kisses dangerously, all teeth on one’s bottom lip and hands on the back of one’s neck. Caspar pulls one in for kisses whenever he’s excited (which is admittedly a lot), caring not for the environment around himself. After a battle, when he’s soaked with the blood of his enemies? Now both of them are, and Caspar is too caught up in the kiss to care. 

Petra kisses easily, like she’s been doing it all her life and kissing one is second nature to her. They’re not grand gestures of emotion as much as small assurances of comfort, a way to let one know they’re not alone- they’ll always have her, and she knows that, so she kisses them to communicate it. It’s easy, easier than learning the language of Fódlan, because the language of love is universal.


	2. Blue Lions

Dimitri kisses clumsily, like he thinks he’s supposed to be amazing and impressive and is trying too hard to be such. Dimitri always asks before a kiss, in a very sincere tone with a restrained look on his face, like he’s waiting for rejection. All of Dimitri’s kisses are in private, when he knows or thinks no one is around to see, because he thinks that makes one feel more special. 

Felix kisses apprehensively. His kisses are like something forbidden, like he isn’t sure that he’s allowed the pleasure and happiness of love. However, as with all things Felix does, he puts all of his effort into his kisses and they oft feel like a battle between tongues on the battlefield of dark corridors or dimly lit training grounds. 

Ingrid kisses longingly. Every kiss from Ingrid feels like she’s waited ages for it, like she’s been in a hot desert for days and you’re the first water she’s come across in a long while. She’s tense, at first, but leans into the affection so willingly, so needing to feel close and intimate. 

Sylvain kisses familiarly. He’s a good kisser and such a quick learner, it’s like it’s a talent he was born with, always fitting himself to the mouth of one easily. His kisses always feel like he’s kissed them a million times before and it’s just as good as it’s always been, with the close intimacy of life-long love. 

Mercedes kisses gently. Mercedes is everything good and pure to her love, treating them with the utmost care. Fingers lightly tangled in one’s hair, guiding hand gently on one’s waist while they sit in her lap. Subtlety of control is Mercedes’ speciality, always able to make sure any situation is happy and comfortable for one. 

Annette kisses excitably. Annette responds so well to touches from one, always leading even the smallest clasping of hands to her tongue being down one’s throat in the best way. She hums against one’s mouth, as if improvising a love ballad on the spot, smiling all throughout. 

Ashe kisses earnestly. He always treats every kiss like it’s both his first and his last. His kisses are full of intent, the romanticism and unspoken promises clear with every sharp intake of breath when one pulls away. It’s his knightly duty to make sure his beloved knows exactly how cared for they are, after all. 

Dedue kisses carefully, attentive to every little detail of one. Dedue always makes sure to take care of one’s needs with small nips at one’s neck and firm touches to keep them feeling steady and protected. Dedue is a happy, loving barrier, blocking out everything but his pure love. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @wrcassnessa


End file.
